50 SHADES OF SOMETHING ELSE
by kaz007
Summary: KINDA 50 SHADES BUT NOT EL JAMES OWNS ALL 50 SHADES.. THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SOMETING...


50 shades of something else…..

HENRYS POV…

Fuck fuck fuck ros just informs me I have an interview at 1pm with some nagging college student for the local college newspaper. I hate interviews I hate sharing my space and time with anyone…Why the fuck did I agree to this…

ELLAS POV…

Sophie I shout at the top of my voice… where are you…I hear a small whisper coming from her bedroom.. I run towards her door and fling it open… the girl is still in bed looking mighgty rough even if I do say so myself… Girl whats wrong with you why are you not up you have to go interview my hotshot Cavill in 2 hours…...

SOPHIES POV….

Eerrgghhh my head hurts my throat is sore im struggling to breath.. what a day to get the flu I have eventually got my interview with mr hotshot Cavill after 6 months of trying and I get the fucking flu FUCK FUCK FUCK….. I hear Ella Calling me god I cant move.. she bursts through the door volume at full tilt I growl at her for silence and she asks whats wrong… I explain the flu and headache and kindly ask her to take my interview for me.. she goes bright red and starts to back out of the room stuttering that shes a LIT Major not a journalist…I pursuede her to do it so she goes off to change…..

ELLAS POV….

I cant believe I let sophie talk me into this I hate talking to strangers and going to new places this is going to be so bad….. I pull on a pair of julian macdonald black skinny jeans my Roberto cavalli boots and a chanel block print top before walking back to Sophies room….. she gravely says I look hot and will blow Mr hotshot cavill out of the water.. I giggle and tell her in her dreams.. grabbing the stuff I need for the interview and Sophies car keys I head out the door….

HENRYS POV…

20 mins and this insipid college student will be here.. so I google her Sophie Kavanagh daughter of the mighty media mogal Eric Kavanagh.. mmmm looks like shes a little blonde daddys girl.. I got no time for that or her but time is running out…can I fein illness.. I laugh out load no one would believe that I have never been sick a day in my life I am after all HERY FUCKING CAVILL MASTER OF MY FUCKING UNIVERSE HOTSHOT CEO OF CAVILL ENTERPRISES THE YOUNGEST BILLIONAIRE IN AMERICA …

ELLAS POV….

I pull up outside cavill enterprises the building is very intimidating I shudder as I get closer to it wondering how out of place im going to look… let me just explain myself to you and you will understand… I am 5ft 3 inches tall extremely willowy with long flowing brown hair blue eyes that look to big for my head and a very small mouth so as you can see nothing to write home about… how am I going to stop myself for doing or saying something stupid knowing my luck im going to fall flat on my face….i walk through the doors and go to the reception desk… I explain that im ella Monroe standing in for sophie kavanagh whos here to interview mr henry cavil… she makes a call and then directs me to a chair telling my that someone called ros will be right down ... I hear the elevator ding and the doors fly open and a tall fair skinned blonde beauty glides out. With a purposeful walk she strides towards me holding out her hand to shake mine she informs me that mr cavil is in a meeting and will shortly be finished and would I kindly follow her… we walk toward to far elevator and smoothly glide to the 20th floor she points to a comfy waiting area and tells me mr cavil will be with me soon….

HENRYS POV…

Stupid sucking up meetings I hate them talking about golf and how it would be good to get out on the course.. I fucking hate golf.. I smile and say sure sounds like a plan I get up and walk with my companion to the door shaking his hand and telling him we will do lunch as we walk out I see the most ethereal dark haired blue eyed pixie im lost for words so I quickly go back to my office…ros sticks her head round the door and says Ella Monroe for your 1 o clock sir…. I snap my head up and say who what wheres the Kavanagh girl…. Ros explains that shes sick and sent a Ella Monroe in her place… I tell ros to give me 5 minutes to get my temper under control and then show her in….

ELLAS POV…

Who is that totally stunning man 6ft5 at least ink black just fucked hair the most beautiful green eyes ive ever seen his armarni suit looking as if it were made just for him…. God why am I sat here crushing on him im sure my face is going red… I here a voice just off to the side it says Mr Cavill will see you now miss Monroe … I get up grabbing my bag and walk into his office and lord as I do my foot catches on something and I stumble into his room falling flat on my face (did I not say that would happen god I am soo clumsy) before I know it there a 2 strong hands helping me to my feet…. I look up and its blue eyed just fucked hair Adonis I saw in the hall… he holds his hand out to me and smiles Miss Monroe a pleasure to meet you I am Henry Cavill…. My mouth goes dry I cant think im sure im blushing like a 5 year old I contain myself and offer a hand I look up at him and smile Mr cavill how nice to meet you im sorry for the change in interviewer but miss kavanagh is under the weather right now im sure you know im Ella Monroe miss kavanaghs room mate and fellow college student…..

HENRYS POV….

Hell she just fell straight into the room shes sprawled on the floor her delectable ass just there those jeans are excitingly tight I cant wait to see her face I walk over to her and help her up my lord shes so small I could wrap her in my arms forever(shit where did that come from.. yeah like a sweet and innocent girl like miss Monroe would want my arms around her.. 70 shades of fucked standing right here looking at the most beautifl angel ive ever been blessed to see) I cough to clear my throat and she stands stock straight here eyes taking in everything around her.. shes sharp I can see that doesn't miss a trick then she looks deep into my eyes and I see the whole world reflected back to me.. its like she sees straight through me all my bad all my fucked upness and she smiles the sweetest shyest smile that just melts my heart…

ELLAS POV…

Gosh this office is bigger than my apartment Adonis is just staring at me as if hes never seen another human being before im feeling slighty self awere its not good I start to feel extremely uncomfortable.. I clear my throt to speak and before I do Adonis is on the pnone asking for refreshments and maintainece to fix the carpet. I look towards the sofa and table in the corner of the room and jestuer to the Adonis that im going to sit and maybe conduct the interview there he just smiles and nods slightly….i get out the small recorder sophie gave me the list of questions she wants me to ask and place my hands in my lap and mr cavill gets comfy in the chair opposite me.. theres a sharp tap at the door and a tray of delectable things is bought in and placed on the other end of the table. I reach for the small bottle of water and take a slow long drink before I get this show on the road…

HENRYS POV…..

Arrgghhh even drinking water shes a goddess I want her no no no I need her to shine her angelic goodnesss on me make me whole and pure again please Ella please be mine…. I shake my head as if trying to get all this mushy crap out of it as I look at her she is staring at my intently…

ELLAS POV….

So mr cavill if you don't mind I would like to record this interview and also take some notes I would also like to inform you that these questions are not mine and I am as you know standing in for a friend so if there are any you don't want to answer that's fine.. he looks at me smiles and says fire away Miss Monroe …

Question 1

Why did you feel the need to drop out of Harvard M r Cavill?

Well miss Monroe I dropped out as I felt I could learn more by being apart of the real working world….

Did you always want to be the master of your own universe Mr Cavill? She giggles…what a sweet sound I must hear that more.. Why miss Monroe who doesn't want to be master or mistress of there own universe im rewarded with another sweet giggle….

Mr Cavill you were adopted at a young age do you think that has helped or hindered your will to succeed in all things?

Miss Monroe I think it has had a most infuiential effect on all things I do in my life..

Would you care to clarify Mr Cavill….. I was adopted at the age of 4 by the most selfless beautiful couple in the world mr Donald cavill judge extrodinar and Dr Diana cavil..the best obgyn in the country.. before that I had a miserable existence… I was cold hungry and unloved and almost died as my birthmother did I have issues with food and wormth and also family loving and understanding I have an older brother called Daniel and a little sister called saffi both mean an awful lot to me as do my parents.. without there love and support I would not be where I am now…..

Question 2

How does a man whos always in the public eye use his spare time if he has any that is…..

Ahh miss Monroe I love to fly I also love all martial arts music and I love to dance as long as there is a willing partner..

Speaking of partners Mr Cavill is there a girlfriend that your hiding from the world at the moment…

Miss Monroe I don't do the girlfriend thing im sorry…

Are you gay Mr Cavill?

I splutter and spit out my coffee no miss Monroe I am most defiantly not gay….

She giggles again and whispers well that's good to know Mr Cavill im sure all our female readers will be pleased expect a rise in your fanmail she giggles again….

So Mr Cavill you work hard you play hard and you don't have a girlfriend what do you do to relax….

I play piano miss Monroe very very well….

Theres a knock on the door and ros sticks her head round.. you 3o clock is here Sir.. I look at my watch where has the time gone I look back at ella and shes packing up.. my heart sinks she cant leave me not yet.. I tell ros to put my meeting back another hour and to send mr nakimoto for lunch at 50s on me….

Shes leaving what do I do what do I say to her this sweet innocent angel of mine(shit what the fuck Cavill are you out of your mind shes not yours not now and most likely she never will be) so miss Monroe what are you studying at college.. she looks up at me and smiles im a English lit major and graduating next week but you knew that after all your going to be there aint you SIR…. My cock twitches at her little sir comment…. Why yes I am miss Monroe yes I am…. She holds out her hand and whispers until next week Mr Cavill …..

HENRYS POV….

I shake her hand and the surge of electricity that I get is immense I quickly pull back looking down at her…. Shes smiling at me did she feel it to was it in my head god im going ga ga for this woman and I know nothing about her…. Goodbye miss Monroe drive safely Im looking forward to seeing you next week I give her my card and tell her not to hesitate to call me if theres anything else she needs I show her to the door making sure my hands are on her at all times im telling myself its so she doesn't fall but its really because she makes me feel whole…(get a fucking grip Cavill what are you a fucking pussy) I watch her walk away her tight firm ass in those jeans fucking adorable…..i walk back to my office and phone Welch.. he answers after 2 rings. Everything you got on a Ella Monroe she goes to wsu studying English lit.. he asks when I want it for I say as soon as he can get it to me…I hang up press my intercom button and sream for sawyer as taylors seeing his son this week… sawyer knocks and walks in SIR…. Ready to leave in ten sawyer.. he nods then leaves the room… I call ros and tell her to shift everything as im going to be working from home I drop the phone before hearing her yes sir grab my jacket and leave the office

ELLAS POV…..

Omg what a man a gorgous sexy delectable Adonis god I want to see him again I felt that spark I know he did to I cant wait to see him again next week.. im stading leaning on kates car and my phone rings its sophie.. I answer whats up girl she mutters down the phone about a photo to go with the interview I mention mr cavill gave me his card and that I might phone him and ask him if jose can take a snap or to if hes not to busy she screams down the phone that I am just to awesome so I hang up and call jose.. he answers after a few rings and his tipical greeting tinkles over the phone whats up sexy girl.. I giggle and say you wish mister I ask if hes willing to take a snap or 2 of cavill if I can set it up he says sure thing sweetness let me know when you need me I say will do and I hang up…. Im just about to get in the car and hotshot Cavill strolls out of the building with a mister eagle eyed buzzcut….hes on the phone and doesn't notice me so I stand a watch hes soo fucking good to look at…..

HENRYS POV….

Leaving the building Welch calls I answer straight away he tells me the email with miss monroes details are on its way I say great and hang up walking with sawyer towards my car I look up and see the angelic miss Monroe eyefucking my like theres no tomorrow I smirk she wants me as much as I wany her im sure so I wink in her direction and get in my car…. As soon as im sat and done up my seat belt I here the ping of my email and my phone rings… I answer it CAVILL…. Hello mr cavill its ella Monroe here well hello miss Monroe I say sweetly whay can I do for you.. I here her stutter on the other end and inwardly smile.. mr cavill would it be possible to get a photo to go with the interview if you don't mind I have a photographer that will be willing to helps us out.. miss Monroe im not in the office as you are aware but if I can gat back to you shortly I will see what I can arrange…. Safe journey miss Monroe and I hang up I need to read that email from Welch.

MISS ELLA MONROE

D.O.B. 21/01/1991

WORKING AT SHONDAS A HIGH END BOOKSTORE BEEN THERE 18 MONTHS

PARENTS…. CARLA DAVIS MOTHER.. LIVES IN THE UK DOESN'T SEE ELLA.

RAYMOND MONROE NAVY SEAL EXTRODINAIRE MISS MONROE LIVED WITH MR MONROE FROM THE AGE OF 11.

COLLEGE WSU MAJORING IN ENGLISH LIT.

NO CRIMINAL RECORD NO UNUSUAL ACTIVITY

BANCK ACCOUNT DETAILS

CHECKING ACCOUNT $1000.00

SAVINGS ACCOUNT $68000.00

BANK ACCOUNT $

MR CAVILL. THERE ARE DOCUMENTS ABOUT MISS MONROE THAT ARE SEALED I CAN GET TO THEM BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE SIR?

I email Welch back telling him I want every tiny detail soon..

ELLAS POV….

Looks like im going to get to see mr hotshot Adonis again woo hoo lucky me.. parking sophies car I grab my bag and walk it to our apartment she sat at the table eating chicken soup no doubt ordered from wongs he does the best chicken soup in the world.. she look a lot better to be honest and I waste no time telling her that she asks about the interview I explain I recorded it and took some notes she seems quite happy with that and skips to her room… I get ready for my afternoon shift at shondas I do love working there surrounded by all the old classics I really do love to read to get lost in a book for hours is my kind of fun.. I shout to sophie that im off to work and she should take some advil just to keep the symtoms away while she works she shouts back that she will and im a star because the interview was tatally awesome.. I grab my bag and get into my beloved wanda and drive the short way to shondas realising im 20 minutes early I nip across the road to a quaint little coffee shop for a very weak black English breakfast tea while I drink it I watch the world go by…

HENRYS POV

Shes sat drinking tea why is she not in work I though she was going to be here.. I see her finish her tea and get up leaving a substancial tip in the table.. I wonder where she got 12million dollars from….. I watch her walk to shondas what a weird little shop… I tell sawyer to drive away.. I had ros book my suite at the Hilton im not sure how long in staying for but it will be long enough to convince miss Monroe to attend the LETS HELP OTHER ball next weekend….

ELLAS POV

Walking across the street to the store I notice a very dark grey suv parked outside the store as I get closer it drives away ive not seen that car here before I shrug and enter the shop.. shonda is sat with here back to the door tapping away on her ipad doing god knows what but she calls out,, hello sweet thing how was your day. I tell her about mr hotshot Adonis and sophie being ill she says she got tickets for the LETS HELP OTHERS ball and would I be interesting in going and taking a donation for here as she wont be in the contry as she has to got to grenada to see sick relatives… I tell her I will think about it she knows I don't do large crowds and huge public spaces….after a quiet few hours in work I head home sophie is asleep on the sofa so I hit the shower and go to bed….

HENRYS POV….

Just had an email from Welch

AMENDMENT TO EMAIL ABOUT MISS ELLA MONROE

MR CAVILL SIR.. I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UNSEAL MISS MONROES FILES AND SHE WAS REPEATEDLY ABUSED BY HER MOTHERS 3RD HUSBAND AND HE WAS FORCED TO PAY HER 25 MILLION DOLLARS TO COMPENSATE THE INJURYS AND SUFFERING SHE WITH STOOD. SHE DONATED HALF HER MONEY TO LET HELP OTHERS ON THE 19TH OF OCTOBER LAST YEAR YOUR MOTHER WAS VERY PLEASED BUT THE DONATION WAS SECRET NO ONE KNEW IT WAS MISS MONROE SIR….. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED SIR…. THE NAME OF 3RD HUSBAND IS NIGEL MCCAIN 51 LIVES IN COLERADO….

I scream at the top of my voice how can anyone do that to such a sweet innocent thing like miss Monroe (don't you want to whip her and fuck her harder than you have ever fucked or whipped anything cavill you sick fucker) I realise I cant and wont ever do those things to my sweet sweet angel I need her in my life more than I need air….. I call evan my trainer I need to kick someones ass before I do something silly…

ELLAS POV…..

Im woken up to sophie screaming at me about a most awesome interview and that she thinks mr hotshot ceo is into me I laugh and hit the shower telling her to put the kettle on .. I so so wish my Adonis was into me (my Adonis yeah right like I wish he could be interested in little old mousy brown ella monroe) getting out of the shower I dry and moisturise putting on black yoga pants and a cream nike vest top I hit the kitchen for food im soo hungry.. walking out I see sophie and jose… weird I didn't hear the door jose got no shoes on omg there doing the horizontal mambo eeeewwww… that's not a good thought this early in the morning… sophie says we need a pic or mr hotshot ceo so I should call him now…. So I get his card and diel after 2 rings I hear CAVILL….. ermm mr cavill sir its ella Monroe silence then goodmorning miss Monroe I trust you slept well.. what can I do for you on this fine saterday morning…. I stutter and explain that I did indeed sleep like the dead and was wondering if we could set up photo shoot.. he asks when and I say as soon as it is possible he says 2 hours at the seattle Hilton then says good bye in a sweet dreamy voice then hangs up ahh my Adonis so sexy in the mornings.. I growl at myself and shake my head.. looking over at sophie I say 2 hours at the Hilton lets roll people… we get to the Hilton with 10 minutes to spare and walk to reception sophie explains why we are her and someone shows us to a suite and we are told refeshments are on there way and someone will notify mr cavill of our arrival…..

HENRYS POV…

Shes here don't ask me how I know but I do I can feel her sweetness overpowering me reception calls up and says my sweet angel is in the main confreance suite waiting … I tell sawyer its time to move out so off we go to meet my sweet sweet goddess and the kavanagh girl and photographer… walking in the room my senses are on overdrive I smell her sweet jasmine scent before I see her immediately the kavanagh girl thrusts her hand and body toward mine I do a little side step and hold out my hand.. miss kavanagh how nice to meet you I do hope your feeling better… she says shes very well and introduces me to the photographer who is eyefucking my sweet ella she of course is playing him no attention at all as she is pouring coffee for all.. sawyer sits in the corner while the kavanagh girl and photo boy are taking there sweet time trying to decide what to do.. I say why don't I sit you can snap a few then I will stand by the window and you can snap a few more they both seem fine with that I look up at ella and shes giggling in the corner I wink at her and she blushes.. my phone rings and I excuse myself.. CAVILL I say as I answer…. Yes of course stay on him don't let him out of your sight ok taylor and I hang up….. I look up and 3 pairs of eyes are on me.. lets get this show on the road I say clapping my hands together…. Kavanagh girl and photo boy almost jump out of there skin as my sweet goddess smirks in the corner I look up at her and she winks at me before turning away….

ELLAS POV….

God he is so sexy just looking at him makes me squirm and im sure im wet down there… hes sat in the chair and jose is snapping away.. he sounding rather angry on the phone just know I wonder who he was talking to.. mr buxxcut in the corner look bored stupid as if he cant believe he has to stay here for this… its good seeing someone else as uncomfortable as me…. Before you know it jose is packing up sophie is rambling 19 to the dozen an buzzcut is looking mighty pissed… I walk into the middle of the room and say come peeps its time to get a wriggle on we all got things to do.. I walk up to Adonis and thank him for his time and tell him that sophie will email him a copy of the interview to make sure theres nothing in it he doesn't want … I turn to go and help jose with his gear and Adonis reaches out to grab my arm I flinch and pull my arm out of the way quickly I trun my face away hopefully he doesn't notice….

HENRYS POV….

Its all over thank god kavanagh girl and photo boy are excruciating eeewww I don't know how ella stands it.. she walks forward her lips are moving I cant for the life of me make out what shes saying I reach out to touch her and she flinches and pulls away from me she turns quickly hoping I don't notice.. I walk behind her and whisper in her ear are you screwing photo boy miss Monroe… she faces me and starts to giggle whats it got to do with you if I am Adonis she winks and walks away I follow her and whisper Adonis is it miss Monroe and I laugh harder than I have in years… have coffee with me ella please… she frowns and it looks like shes arguing with herself she walks over to kavanagh girl and photo boy they all look over at me kavanaugh girl frowing photo boy looking rather evil and my sweet angel grinning for all shes worth… she says bye to her friends and walks towards me smiling ready when you are Adonis….

TAYLORS POV….

I get a call from the boss telling me to find a nigel mccain by all accounts he did some bad stuff to a friend of the bosses yeah I know weird the boss doesn't have friends I decide to call Welch and get the 411 before I run off and sort this out for the boss… dial Welch I say my phone dials.. he answers on the 2 ring Welch what do you want taylor im busy….. what do you know about a nigel mccain I say… Welch gasps I know then its so not going to be good.. he tells me about a check run on ella monroe asks if I know her father was a seal extrodinaire and of course I know him.. so Welch then explains whats going on he thinks the boss has a new lady friend and this nigel bloke did some evil things to her dud that's all I need to know ad I hang up….. I search for this guy and what do you know hes not to far from where I am now.. I cut my time down with my boy he knows what I do and is so good with sharing me.. and off I go to see a mr mccain… I sit outside his house in my 75 camaro casing the joint waiting on a call from the boss.. I don't have to wait long.. the boss calls tells me to accost mr mccain and he will be with me as soon as he can hes taking ella for coffee….. WTF… the boss on a date with some abused college chick I laugh to myself this should be fun… I knock mr mccains door he answers I tell him we are going on a little adventure he starts crying like a 2yearold whos lost his teddy he wants to know whats going on and why im doing this I tell him that he needs to meet my boss and we are off to do that now only the boss is having coffee right now so we have to wait….. he starts shivering in the back of my camero…

I HAVE TO LEAVE IT THERE FOR NOW… PLEASE REVIEW… MORE CHAPTERS SOON…. LOVE AND STUFF KAZ007.X.X.X.X.


End file.
